She Looks Like Her
by iceblueyes
Summary: When Dylan sees Ana he always remember his dead sister.


Author's Notes: I don't own Flame of Recca. By the way just like Ghostfighter [Yu Yu Hakusho] I also used the 'dubbed' names here. I don not know why GMA 7 really like to change their names...now I'm really attached to it. Okay here are the names [except for Recca]: Sakoshita is Ana, Fuuko is Aira, Ishijima is Max, Tokiya is Dylan, Kaoru is Lorkan, Mifuyu is Jessica [Dylan's sister]. And Recca's mom is Emma but I don't know her Japanese name. I don't make this up okay? GMA 7 change their names not me.  
  
Dylan's Point Of View  
  
After the tiresome, exhausted, terrible fights that we experienced the gang decided to have a vacation on the top of the mountains. Funny isn't it? Well we rent a cottage actually. And mind you it's a BIG cottage. It had many rooms so each of us have their own room.  
  
As we arrived we went to the cottage and choose a room. I choose mine and it was beautiful. I closed the door and unpacked my things and place it in a closet. Then I went out at the cottage as I helped the gang cooked our lunch. Imagine I'll be stuck with my closest friends for one week! Darn! Anyway no one will worry about me...my sister is dead after all.  
  
As I helped Lorkan placed the big table outside I glanced up at Ana. Don't think of any malicious things coz' I don't have a crush on her. Of course everybody knows Recca and Ana are meant to be. I sighed. She really looks like my sister. "Hey Dylan you okay?" Lorkan asked. I turned to the little boy and smiled.  
  
"Yeah Lorkan I'm fine!" I answered. Sister...I wish I could feel your embrace again.  
  
Then after an hour we ate our lunch. Everybody was talking while they we're eating. Gee! Don't they know good manners? Then I accidentally met Ana's gaze and she smiled sweetly at me. Nevertheless she looks like my sister Jessica. I smiled back at her and looked away resuming to eat. Sister...I longed for her sweet smiles, I longed for her warm embrace. Yet again...those are just past memories. I'll never see her again...coz' she's dead and I have to accept it.  
  
At night time the gang began to sleep around 7:00p.m.or so. It's so early! Actually they we're tired form the trip. And me...I'm still here outside sitting on a log and looking at the fire. "Hi Dylan!" someone greeted me. I looked at the person and it was Ana. "Good evening to you Ana", I greeted back. She sat down beside me.  
  
"There was something when you looked at me this lunch time. Tell me...what is it?" she asked. I was taken aback by her question. It was an accident when I met her gaze. Of course I can't snob at her. And it wasn't an accident if I'll remember my sister because of her. It's because...she looks like her.  
  
"Actually...you look like my sister. When I look at you...I always remember my sister. How I wished I'd save her from that night", I explained. My heart feels heavy. I wished its heavy because I feel guilty. "And also do you remember that time when I and Recca fought the last time in the house of mirrors? I told him if ever there's something bad happened to you...I told him I will really gonna kill him!" I added. Ana laughed.  
  
"Yeah I remember that. And you two we're kinda beaten up", she said. I nod my head. "Dylan".  
  
"Yes?" I said, looking at her.  
  
"You can treat me as a sister if you want to. I don't mind. I want to feel how is it to have a brother", she replied. I was shocked on her request.  
  
"Don't you think Recca will be jealous about that? People might have the wrong idea about us besides you're his princess!"  
  
"Don't worry. Of course he won't". We paused and not for long we laughed really hard. Only the two of us are awake in that night. The rest we're peacefully sleeping. "It's late Dylan. I'll go now".  
  
"Bye Ana", I said.  
  
"Bye Dylan. Goodnight!" she said.  
  
"Goodnight", then she went inside of the cottage. Its fun talking to her. She's like my sister when I talk to her. Sister Jessica...wherever you are right now I hope your happy...coz' I'm happy for you.  
  
It was another day as the gang went outside and explores the place. I was done taking a bath and changed into new clothes. I grabbed a toast of bread and explore the surroundings too. Oh...about the gang exploring the place I said? Sorry! What I mean is they just looked around. "Hey Dylan where are you going?" Aira called. I turned around and replied.  
  
"I'll be exploring the place. Don't worry I'll be back!"  
  
"Hey Dylan! Princess is also out there. If ever you saw her tell her to come back quickly okay? I don't want something bad happened to her", Recca favored.  
  
"Why won't you go after her anyway? She's your princess", I said.  
  
"Please Dylan do his favor. I want Recca to help us out here", Emma, Recca's mom added. I turned my back and waved my hand.  
  
"All right! I'll do what you say Recca!" then I left the gang as I gulped down my toast.  
  
Well as I explore the woods it was big and the trees were tall. I couldn't find a lake or something. If ever there are bad things that are to happen I have to be prepared. Then I heard footsteps behind my back. "Who's there?" I asked. Then came out of the shadows is Ana. I sighed.  
  
"Sorry did I startle you?" Ana asked with a smile.  
  
"Ah...sort of. I was glad it was not a stranger", I replied. "By the way Recca told me if I see you I'll tell you this. He says to go back to the cottage. Coz' it's like he can't protect you coz' his mom wants him to help out of something".  
  
"Okay", she replied. But we heard a sound...something that is behind me. I turned around to look what it is. The leaves were shaking. Could it be a wild animal?  
  
"Ana whatever happens stay away okay?" I said.  
  
"Okay", I heard her replied. Than we would never expect what come out...it was a snake. I pushed Ana aside and told her to hide. It was a cobra for pete's sake! I can't even use my ensui coz' there's no water here. Darn! What now? Die in nowhere? "Dylan!" I looked at Ana and she gave me a bottle of water. All right!  
  
"Thanks Ana!" I told her as she nods her head. I get my ensui and pour the water. Then it was in its true form. I scare the snake first so that it'll go away. But to no avail it keeps on attacking. The cobra circled me and his mouth found my leg and bit it. I kneel down and my eyes became to blurry. I have to kill it before it attacks Ana or else Recca will kill me! I cut his head before he can move. Then he was lifeless. My ensui went back to normal as I put it inside my pocket. I tried to stand up and Ana went near me and she guided me to a tree so I can rest my back. I sat down again as I lean my head on the tree.  
  
"Dylan you had a wound! Let me treat you!" Ana said, placing her two hands on top of my leg.  
  
"Wait!" I said, stopping her as I grabbed her hand. "D-Don't waste your time on healing me".  
  
"But the venom will scatter inside your body. Don't be stubborn! Do you think you're sister will be happy to see you like this?" I was shocked on what she said. "As your second sister I will not allow that to happen!" she heals me with her power but before I know what happen next I blacked out.  
  
I carefully open my eyes and scan the room. It was my room. And my friends we're happy to see me...alive! "Hey Dylan! How are you doing?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah. Ana said you we're bitten by a snake-er cobra and she heals you. But you blacked out buddy!" Lorkan said, with a sheepishly grin.  
  
"So how are you Dylan?" Aira asked worriedly. I sat up on my bed and smiled at them.  
  
"I'm fine".  
  
""Gee! I didn't know it's the other way around. You we're hurt not my princess. Well thank you for being there Dylan", Recca said. I nod my head in reply. Then Ana went near me.  
  
"Are you okay now Dylan?" Ana asked. Oh yeah! Everyone's asking me that and I didn't answer them. Cruel me!  
  
"Yes thank you Ana. And thank you for your encouraging words", I told her.  
  
"No problem. I am your second sister after all!" she said and smiled.  
  
"Hey...second sister? Is there something I have missed?" Recca asked, scratching his cheek.  
  
"Nothing Recca. Come on let's eat!" Ana gushed.  
  
"Okay!" everyone replied. I stand up from my bed and put on my slippers as Ana accompany me.  
  
"Let me help you. As a repayment for rescuing me", Ana said.  
  
"Thanks...sister", I told her. She smiled at me on what I said. End 


End file.
